Cazador de Demonios
by SIMIOCAOS
Summary: UA y OC's. La DWMA es una institución dedicada a la búsqueda y destrucción de Kishin a nivel mundial desde hace ochocientos años, pero aunque se jacte de ser la más grande en realidad no es la única... Nunca lo fue. Esta es una historia de aquellas cosas para las que la academia de Lord Death no está preparada, y de aquellos que las resuelven. Disfruten. Sinceramente: SIMIO
1. Naturaleza malévola

_Juro solemnemente servir a la Orden y nada más que la Orden mientras que mis pies sigan sosteniéndome y mi vida pueda luchar. He sido despojado por el terror y la desolación de los enemigos del mundo, y he observado a mis hermanos caer, a mis tierras quemarse, a mis hijos morir, y he llorado su ausencia. Pero aunque he perdido mi deseo de vivir, he enterrado a mis seres queridos y vengo ante ti, oh, gran Hadriel de los Tyrael, descendiente directo del gran Arcaelus Tyrael y portador del poder antidemoniaco, para consignarme a la Orden. Que por la gracia de los Zonei mi cabeza se mantenga en alto en el resto de los días que me quedan de incierta vida. Y a partir de ahora no tener más tierra, no cuidar de mis bienes y no llamarme más cobarde, traidor, ni débil; sino terror nocturno, amante de la muerte, cuidador de peregrinos y desolador de los impíos: Cazador de Demonios. _– Juramento de los Cazadores de Demonios en tiempos de Hadriel –

El oficio de un Cazador de Demonios consiste, a grandes rasgos, en la búsqueda y destrucción del mal allá donde se encuentre. En consecuencia, un miembro de la Orden, siempre se encuentra viajando, y pocos hay que se quedan en sus cuarteles generales, en la actual Antártida. El Cazador de Demonios, inicialmente, fue concebido como una clase guerrera de élite durante los tiempos de Marduk Kurios; en ese entonces se trataba de gente que, a causa de la guerra, lo había perdido todo, y se consignaban a los botos de la causa como única razón para vivir. Más recientemente la fórmula de estos misteriosos guerreros no ha cambiado mucho, pero en tiempos más actuales, con la creación de otros organismos para cumplir su propósito por el cual fueron concebidos, la DWMA entre ellos, la Orden ha quedado lentamente en la más profunda de las reticencias, y sus miembros exhortados a trabajar en el más profundo de los silencios.

* * *

Libia, Sahara, África Noroccidental

Las arenas del desierto se removían con expectante ansia en medio de la noche. Las estrellas no existían, y la luna, que debía estar en cuarto menguante, se ocultaba detrás de una cortina infranqueable de polvo. Los granos salados y areniscos volaban libres por el aire en la total oscuridad como palomillas asustadas, todos en diferentes direcciones. El aire nocturno se movía sobre las dunas con alas de cuervo al arrastrlas de este modo. Mientras la noche se revolcaba en la arena, cerca de treinta figuras se desplazaban por la ondulada superficie de la tierra, aunque no en una fila o formación reconocible, pues estaban dispersos en sus andares, sí como un solo grupo. Las siluetas negras se movían por entre las dunas como una banda de espectros del erial, todos con capuchas negras y ligeramente inclinados de forma siniestra para proteger sus caras de la exposición a la arena. A los ojos de cualquier otro viajero que hubiera presenciado semejante marcha, hubiera creído que se trataba de espíritus malignos, pues es de saber común que las abominaciones aún rondan debajo de aquellos mares perpetuos de incognoscible tierra, pero ellos habían evadido todas las rutas transitadas, andando por parajes desolados que sólo conocen las criaturas ancestrales, que de vez en cuando atacan a los desprevenidos y los malaventurados.

Deblan Jermin era el nombre de quien encabezaba la procesión. Desde hacía unos meses había estado cazando a una criatura que los peregrinos llamaban el Gran Arrastrador, por su habilidad para desplegar ataques relámpago a las caravanas y hundir algunas víctimas hacia la perdición para satisfacer su aparentemente creciente hambre. Sin embargo algo más había llegado los últimos días a su conocimiento, algo que había llamado la atención de los altos mandos, tanto así como para enviar una orden directa desde el Monasterio de la Redención allá en la Antártida, con la aprobación del mismísimo Hadriel Tyrael, actual jefe de la Orden, para despachar una brigada de Cazadores de primera clase con rumbo hacia su nuevo objetivo ¿Y quién más apto para dirigirla que Deblan, un Cazador de quinta clase, con el doble de experiencia que el promedio de vida en aquella riesgosa tarea vitalicia? Claro, si le hubieran preguntado al maduro Cazador, se hubiera negado al instante a liderar una partida de novatos hacia su primera misión, pero, por supuesto, esto no se trataba de su opinión...

La columna ahora caminaba con él a la cabeza, como siempre. Lo habían hecho toda la última semana, que era lo que llevaban desde que habían visto la última caravana que los había traído desde Egipto, al otro lado del continente, y Deblan no podía pedir peso mayor sobre sus hombros. En lo personal, nunca le agradaban los trabajos de niñera. Mientras caminaban, desde hacía días, había tratado de no memorizar sus rostros, ni entablar contacto con sus personas. De su propia experiencia sabía que, si tenían suerte, la mitad de aquel grupo moriría en el primer año de servicio activo, y los que restaran irían desapareciendo a medida que lograran superar sus subsecuentes misiones. Al final cerca de un cuarto lograría llegar hasta la senectud, y menos aún podría asumir una vida normal. Deblan no quería memorizar sus rostros no por que no le gustara la compañía, sino por que sabía muy bien que ésos podían cazar a las mentes inexpertas durante los sueños. Y los suyos ya tenían demaciados. Mientras caminaba por las arenas éstas ideas se revolvían en su mente con la ira hirviente de muchos pájaros atrapados en una jaula muy pequeña. Tanto le daba vueltas la idea de que se vería forzado a ver morir a esos chicos, que ni siquiera se percató de las primeras luces en la lejanía.

Las luces se mezclaban con la tierra en el aire para crear algo parecido a un domo de contaminación lumínica sobre el borroso horizonte. En algunos puntos incluso parecía poder alumbrar las siluetas de la partida que se encaminaba a su dirección. De hecho, en efecto podía recortar sus siluetas más definidamente que la rasante arena, dibujando sus contornos como si de peregrinos perdidos se tratase. Los Cazadores de Demonios, frene la nuevo tipo de iluminación, que no apreciaban desde hacía tres días, se veían exhaustos y acabados físicamente. Deblan pudo haber cortado la marcha, mandado descanso, pero en vez de eso apretó el paso; al parecer poco le importaba la apariencia del grupo a su añejo líder.

- Deblan- llamó una voz femenina al hombre desde las sombras. -¿Es eso? ¿Ese es nuestro objetivo?- apareció la mujer ante la tenue luz.

Siriol era la visión típica del Cazador de Demonios, con su traje impecable y la parte superior de su cara cubierta por una capucha; una percepción muy inocente si se comparaba con su verdadera edad, que rivalizaba con la de Deblan.

- Eso es- suspiró Deblan ablandando el paso.

Aún a la luz, las negras ropas del Cazador de Demonios se descomponían al contacto con la noche, haciendo difícil reconocer su forma. Su único rastro apreciable, o que al menos relucía ante los distantes fulgores, era un cabello negro por donde asomaban las primeras nieves de la edad, y una barba de candado que sobresalía de la parte inferior de su rostro. También se le podían notar las arrugas, y los rastros de una vida de servicio llevada al extremo.

- La carta decía que una entidad de naturaleza malévola ha sido capturada y requiere inmediata exterminación- continuó- No sé quién es el que decidió que antes debía ser interrogada, pero sinceramente mientras más rápido podamos ponerle fin a su denigrante existencia, mejor-

- ¿Pero no cree que es precipitado matarla primero?- preguntó uno de la columna, que se había adelantado sin ser percivido por la pareja. El joven portaba la piel dorada de la raza persa, y a pesar de tener la cara oculta por su capucha, el aire de entusiasmo joven que despedía era innegable. Se le podía cotizar en los veinte años. Su nombre era Jalil, y era el líder del inexperto pelotón- Digo, imagine lo que podemos aprender de eso, señor. La oportunidad de capturar a uno de los enemigos de la humanidad vivo no se da muy seguido por lo que entiendo…-

- No, no se da muy seguido- Lo interrumpió Deblan en tono ácido- Hijo, te diré algo que quizás te sirva para el resto de tu vida, que puede no ser más larga que esta noche. Ellos no son como nosotros, y mientras se les permita su existencia, insultarán más a la tuya. Así que la próxima vez mátalos primero y deshazte de sus planes antes de que ellos nos maten a nosotros, por que, créeme, lo harán-

Dicho esto se adelantó más antes de escuchar respuesta. Jalil estuvo a punto de continuar hablando, pero Deblan lo dejó atrás de forma descaradamente agresiva. Quedaba claro que no se prestaría a oír nada más, y que el comentario del novato Cazador había hecho algo más que simplemente molestarlo. Jalil no captó la indirecta al principio, pero luego de un momento se sintió más estúpido que si le hubiera preguntado qué esperaba hacer para el día de las madres. Debió de poner una ridícula cara de vergüenza, porque incluso Siriol percibió su estado de ánimo.

- No te preocupes, chico- lo tranquilizó mientras lo pasaba en dirección a su compañero- Él es así con todos. A veces tiene días buenos y días malos. No es nada para mortificarse- hizo una pausa- A menos que le hallas preguntado qué haría para el día de las madres, entonces puedes despedirte de tus dientes y tus huesos sin fracturar por un comentario así- rió por lo bajo mientras lo adelantaba para reunirse con su compañero.

Deblan llevaba ya varios metros de ventaja, y llegar hasta él supuso un poco de trote ligero. A su altura, las luces se veían tan claras que incluso las dunas eran coloreadas por los haces de carbón en tonalidades rojas y doradas. La arena revoloteaba como si fueran sombras de millones de moscas blancas y doradas contra la luz, pero Deblan al parecer tenía una innata habilidad para ignorar aquella molestia. Aunque así fuera, Siriol nunca había errado en leer las emociones de su técnico, y en esos momentos lo que él despedía era un hastío monumental.

- ¿No crees que estás siendo un poco, no sé, rampante con tus reclutas, Deb?- preguntó Siriol apenas estuvo a su lado. Deblan pareció ignorarla mientras avanzaba contra la cada vez más brillante luz. Por un momento pareció que no iba a responder, pero si Siriol se jactaba de algo, era de saber medirlo.

- Ya veremos quién es más duro cuando entremos en acción- bufó al cabo de un momento- Te puedo apostar que cuando estemos allá correrán a mí como si fuera su padre. Todo mundo siempre huye de su primera pelea, y no creo que éstos sean la excepción- cabeceó hacia la columna que lo seguía, una decena de metros detrás- ¿Tú que dices, Siriol? No los veo como la mejor de las generaciones, y no espero que sean brillantes en combate. Tengo las mismas expectativas de ellos que de un rebaño de ovejas contra una manada de lobos-

- Sí, pero tú sabes que incluso un rebaño de ovejas puede superar a una jauría… Tú y yo ya lo hemos hecho- sonrió Siriol pasando una mano por el codo de su compañero- Lo harán bien, además nosotros no teníamos expectativas superiores de vida cuando partimos la primera vez ¿recuerdas?-

Deblan de nuevo se tomó su tiempo para responder. En la distancia, las luces podían dar forma ya a los primeros edificios, repartiendo una villa austera a las faldas de una estribación terrestre. La escasa iluminación callejera parecería ante los ojos de cualquiera la de la desolación, pero para aquel grupo, esas luces eléctricas demostraban más allá de toda duda que volvían de la tierra de las abominaciones a la de los hombres. Una alegría que pocos podrían expresar con palabras más allá de una afabilidad familiar.

- Hadriel estaba con nosotros en aquella ocasión, mujer. No confundas los hechos- contestó Deblan luego de un rato, ya cuando los edificios adquirían una forma algo reconocible. -Esa vez no tendremos al Tyrael para cubrirnos las espaldas, y estoy seguro de que esta misión no será del todo fácil… Ya veremos cómo cuidar de sus pellejos lo mejor posible-

Siriol no encontró nada más con qué continuar la plática. Siempre había preferido dejar que las acciones demostraran sus argumentos, además Deblan nunca había sido de muchas palabras. Aunque era cierto que ellos habían tenido una suerte de favor en sus primeros días, la verdad era que a ella siempre le gustaba mantener las expectativas altas… y quizás esa era en parte la razón por la cual ella no hubiera sido ascendida si no fuera por el mismo Deblan. Como fuera, el hecho de que Deblan mostrara algo de sentido humano, que por lo general no era de sus características más fuertes, era una ganancia.

- Ya veremos…- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir para concluir con un suspiro.

La mujer siguió a su compañero por la tormenta y no hizo otro comentario. La distancia con el pueblo se fue acortando hasta que eventualmente las primeras vallas humildemente levantadas de piedra comenzaron a delimitar la propiedad de algún corral, aparentemente abandonado por la inclemencia del tiempo. Aunque comparadas con el resto del trayecto un par de cercas malhechas no iban a impedir ni mucho menos el paso, Deblan prefirió rodear los terrenos cercados andando a su ritmo, ligero para él y su compañera pero ya forzado para sus jóvenes seguidores. El pueblo entonces los recibió con los brazos abiertos, igual que una caverna donde lo inescrutable se mezclaba con el aire frío de la media noche en el desierto.


	2. Incidentes

La arena que volaba entre las pobres callejuelas de terracería era muy distinta a la que se alborotaba libre en el resto del desierto. Entre las casas el viento arrastraba a los granos salados zumbando y repiqueteando en los postigos de las puertas y ventanas, todas cerradas y entabladas de forma burda. A la luz de los escasos faros de iluminación callejera, cuando menos uno por cada cuadra, se veía como un enjambre furioso e interminable de insectos voladores.

El grupo de Cazadores de Demonios hizo su entrada en el más completo de los silencios, tanto que ni las mismas ánimas del desierto los hubieran oído venir. En aquellas instancias, el grupo tendía a dividirse y volver a juntarse mientras avanzaban, como si fuera parte de una coreografía, pero en vez de eso seguían como una unidad cohesionada; una turba de oscuridad. Los visitantes se deslizaron como sombras por entre los edificios de ladrillo y tabique. Todos continuaron agachando la cabeza y andando contra el viento sin reparar en el aparente estado de abandono en el que se encontraba el pueblo.

La arena seguía tintineando en la oscuridad más allá de la vista, dando la impresión de susurrar cosas sombrías a la espalda del grupo. Entre esos espacios ignotos se podían advertir, o al menos tener la idea de, movimientos de objetos físicos a través la negrura. Los Cazadores parecían tener la manía de mirar hacia donde se había movido algo, o volverse cada que algo que pudiera parecer remotamente más pesado que el aire se desplazara en el límite de sus miradas. Entre poste y poste de luz había un espacio de no más de quince metros, pero la oscuridad que ahí yacía, gracias en parte a la arena, era suficiente como para especular lo que fuera. Sólo Deblan, que seguía guiando a la marcha, parecía mantener la calma a medida que se desplazaban de una callejuela a otra en aquel lugar sin nombre.

- Deb...- Siriol se le acercó de nuevo por la espalda- ¿Sientes eso?-

- Sí- musitó mientras escaneaba sus alrededores con su visión periférica- Nos están observando-

- ¿Enemigos?-

Deblan se tardó un poco antes de responder.

- No- se detuvo bajo la ambarina luz de un poste- Sólo almas. Almas perdidas-

Siriol pasó la mirada a su alrededor, pero si había algo humano entre la negrura sólo Deblan podía saberlo. De los dos él era el que tenía la habilidad de percibir almas a su alrededor, y era algo que había estado perfeccionando incluso desde su primeros días a tal punto en que literalmente no tenía que ver físicamente a un ser para comprobar el estado de su esencia.

- ¿Algo más que halla que saber?- preguntó Siriol de nuevo.

- Tienen miedo- constató Deblan, tan normal como si leyera las noticias- Y deberían-

- ¿Pasa algo?- Jalil entró en la luz. Detrás de él, el grupo de Cazadores se había congregado a su alrededor.

Siriol no contestó. Deblan, apenas se percató de que todos los veían, se emparejó la capucha y le dio la espalda para continuar.

- No somos bienvenidos- dijo mientras se ponía en marcha de nuevo.

- ¿Pero cuál es su problema?- suspiró Jalil por lo bajo.

- Demasiadas miradas- contestó Siriol igual de cortante, siguiendo a su compañero- Discutiremos más tarde-

El grupo continuó por el largo del conglomerado de casas. Aunque en realidad no era más que una aldea, de no más de un centenar de edificios, las construcciones estaban pegadas las unas a las otras de forma que en ciertos lugares daban la impresión de formar parte de un conjunto más grande. Como si un pedazo de alguna ciudad se hubiera perdido y errado hasta encallar en aquella piedra monumental, en medio de la nada. Pero a pesar de dar la ilusión de ser mucho más extenso, el ramal de calles no era lo suficientemente denso en realidad como para no dejarlo atrás en poco tiempo.

La partida dejó atrás las casas y accedió a un espacio abierto que se extendía cerca de quinientos metros más allá. A través de él había una vía bien pavimentada y ancha, como para un vehículo, en la cual sobresalía un letrero, aunque desgastado en por la constante exposición a la arena, en el que se mostraban los símbolos de la calavera con tres huecos de la DWMA representada sobre un sol rojo de fondo que reposaba sobre las siglas D.R.D* (División de Patrulleros del Desierto) y a su lado estaba la bandera de Libia. Debajo de las figuras se podía leer perfectamente en lengua árabe e inglés: _Fuerte Abdulrahman, guarde su distancia_.

* * *

- ¿Quién es?- se aventuró la voz fuera de la diminuta rendija de hierro que se encontraba engarzada a una puerta de madera de considerable tamaño.

El tímido ojo que se asomó por la ranura apenas corrida iba envuelto en una palestina moteada, enredada como un improvisado turbante por lo que se dejaba ver. Afuera, la treintena de figuras más una que se encaramaba hacia la puerta, eran bañadas por la luz glaseada de la arena en las calles, que sólo se podía apreciar a un lado del camino. El único poste que se avistaba fuera dibujaba aquellas apariciones con trazos desenfocados; más o menos como fantasmas.

- ¡He dicho que quién es!- la voz del guardia, probablemente recién despertado, comenzó a perder la paciencia.

- Nos llamó su coronel- se acercó el más grande de los fantasmas, un hombre con una revoloteante gabardina negra y una capucha que no dejava avistar su rostro, muy parecido a la imagen característica de la parca, pero con un toque distintivo, que era aquello que no permitía discernir los rasgos de la cara del individuo más allá de los básicos- Abre la puerta- la voz del sujeto tenía un don de mando que era difícil de explicar, como si se tratara de una mano presionando la nuca que obligara a hacer lo que pedía casi sin cuestionar.

- Eh… no puedo si no se identifica, señor- balbuceó el guardia. El hombre le hizo una señal de que lo dejara pasar, y por un momento el soldado estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Sin saber realmente porqué, aquella figura rodeada de la noche era completamente imponente- Lo siento, pero es la política no dejar entrar a nadie sin identificar- entró en razón antes de correr el cerrojo de la puerta pequeña- Nada personal…- apenas volvió su vista, una mano ya lo sujetaban del cuello de su uniforme.

- ¡Albarn, pedazo de idiota!- el teniente Ribe lo zarandeó inadvertidamente. El agraviado se quedó pasmado de la sorpresa, como si de pronto lo hubiera atacado un tigre- Éstos son los que esperábamos ¡así que rápido, abre la puerta y déjalos pasar!-

Kaze obedeció tembloroso como un perro al que acaban de patear. Sus manos corrieron mecánicamente la tranca y abrieron el cerrojo de la puerta para que pudieran entrar. Del otro lado lo esperaban los ojos invisibles del hombre de negro, que lo fijaron como un cañón de pistola apuntado entre sus cejas. Kaze se hizo a un lado, sintiendo cómo los dos orbes del extraño lo seguían en cada movimiento.

Cuando Deblan se introdujo en el hueco, notó cómo su gabardina era golpeada por una onda inadvertida de viento, intangible para todos los demás pero no para ella. La negra tela se abrió como si se tratara de alas de murciélago completamente desplegadas, abarcando completamente el hueco de la entrada. Por un segundo incluso pareció que, en efecto, se trataba de un par de alas de murciélago por completo distendidas, listas para propulsarlo por la noche.

- Aquí yace el mal…- murmuró el Cazador de Demonios mientras sentía cómo su alma se inflamaba, imbuida por el toque de las omnipresentes energías demoniacas, de nuevo, sólo reconocibles para aquellos que ya han tenido contacto con ellas.

El hombre de pronto se tornó más sombrío, si eso era posible, y tanto el teniente como el soldado sintieron que un escalofrío les recorría la espalda. Ribe no supo si encontrar aquello más bizarro que el hecho de que el hombre bien le sacaba una cabeza entera al promedio de sus hombres más forzudos; y que hubiera mostrado tanta preocupación en los primeros segundos siquiera le daba, de alguna forma, la confirmación de mal agüero que se vivía de por sí en ese lugar. Tanto por lo que aquello podría decir de su actual "situación", como por lo que en verdad significaba, que quizás era aún peor que lo primero. En cualquier caso las especulaciones y los presentimientos, en general, eran malos.

- Bienvenidos al Fuerte Abdulrahman, señor- saludó el teniente. El Cazador de Demonios simplemente asintió y lo dejó atrás, caminando hacia el interior con la mirada atenta, e incluso alerta a cada minúsculo rincón o sombra. Otro rasgo que inquietó más a Ribe. -Disculpe a mi hombre, pero es que la tensión no es normal desde hace más o menos un mes. Los hemos estado esperando por mucho tiempo, y la verdad ya empezábamos a temer que se hubieran perdido, o les hubiera pasado algo…-

Ribe se emparejó con el hombre mientras avanzaban. Atrás, los demás Cazadores penetraban en el recinto fortificado en fila. Kaze los veía pasar con el mismo asombro que si estuveira presenciando un carnaval de siniestros carros alegóricos. La turba negra lo ignoró mientras se desparramaba en el interior del fuerte apenas tuvieron espacio para hacerlo, igualmente alerta mientras se dispersaban, examinando las propiedades defensivas del fuerte como si temieran que lo fueran a atacar de un momento a otro.

- Hábleme del problema- dijo Deblan sin darle la cara- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?-

Incluso eso parecía denotar una mezcla de preocupación y seriedad. El grupo a sus espaldas se desplegó por completo en el espacio abierto del fuerte. Los adeptos lo registraron todo, desde los componentes más minúsculos hasta los rasgos estructurales de los muros. Aunque el fuerte era, en sí, cuatro paredes de considerable altura, a excepción de una burda imitación de un torreón, más alto, que fungía como atalaya, en el espaciado interior se mostraba lleno de tiendas improvisadas con lámina, donde se alojaban los rasos cubiertos de sus mantas, y algunas estructuras más sólidas en la parte oriental y septentrional, reservadas como barracas de los oficiales. Los Cazadores de Demonios recorrieron cada efímero centímetro de aquel patio con la vista, pasando de largo apenas los interiores de las estructuras habitacionales y atrayendo, de paso, la atención de los otrora dormidos soldados.

- ¿Pues qué puedo decir?- bufó Ribe. A su lado, un Cazador interrogaba a Kaze y algunos otros soldados. No se escuchaba nada de la conversación, pero por los semblantes de los hombres, no era para anda placentera- Al principio todo parecía normal. De hecho he estado estacionado aquí desde hace cinco años y jamás había visto algo como esto, y no sólo me refiero al ánimo en general- metió su mano al bolsillo y extrajo un cigarro maltratado- Desde hace algunas semanas ya habíamos tenido cierta interferencia en nuestras actividades, pero no lográbamos explicárnoslo. Y luego apareció esa… Cosa-

Ribe se detuvo, inmovilizado por una razón más allá de la simple apariencia, como si rememorara algo en silencio. Su mano buscó entre sus ropas un encendedor, y temblorosamente prendió fuego a su tabaco. No se necesitaba percepción extrasensorial para saber que el hombre estaba, a su modo, profundamente perturbado. El teniente aspiró por la boca mientras el papel se consumía con un fulgor rojo en dirección a sus labios. En sus ojo se podía ver una expresión cansina, que usualmente representa que por esa mirada había circulado ya demasiado. Deblan casi lo compadece, de no ser por que él también ya había visto demasiado. Con un movimiento leve le sacó el cigarro a Ribe, le dio una profunda calada y expulsó una densa nube de humo.

- …Y la verdad es que la hubiera matado- continuó el teniente, retomando su cigarro- Todos en este fuerte quieren lo mismo, pero el coronel nos lo impide. Quería que la interrogáramos primero, pero luego de los primeros _incidentes_ nadie bajará allá ni aunque le apunten con un arma… Ahí es donde entran ustedes- automáticamente, Ribe había conducido al Cazador a uno de los edificios del fuerte.

A diferencia del resto de las estructuras de ladrillo, era un pabellón de madera de unos quince metros de largo, junto a lo que parecía ser la oficina del ausente coronel. Las luces estaban apagadas, y las ventanas entabladas. Dentro se podía oír el leve sonido que hacen las cosas al ser agitadas por el movimiento, asíq eu suponer que había alguien o algo adentro no era pecar de

- Pero creo que debe verlo usted mismo- el teniente sacó un manojo de llaves y abrió la puerta. Ribe en seguida se apartó del camino de Deblan, renuente a entrar. El hombre de negro le dirigió una mirada, que a pesar de estar cubierta pesaba con el olor a sus evidentes dudas. -No, yo no entraré. Ya tuve suficiente de eso- se excusó Ribe abriendo más el paso.

Deblan suspiró con algo parecido a la desaprobación, pero al final entendía. Muy pocas personas son capaces de ver la obra de los Enemigos del Mundo y seguir con su vida normal. Incluso Deblan debió haber enloquecido, o suicidado, mucho tiempo atrás, pero ésa, y algunas otras cualidades misteriosas, casi dadas por la mano de la providencia, lo habían mantenido salvo, en lo que cabe, tanto en mente como en cuerpo. El Cazador de demonios se colocó de cara al hueco de la puerta en la que la oscuridad engullía todo más allá del marco. Deblan estuvo a punto de dar un paso, pero el sonido inconfundible de una voz humana, impulsada hasta el límite por un quejido casi animal, tuvo el suficiente volumen como para hacer palidecer al teniente detrás de él, y atraer ciertas miradas de soldados, que no se encontraban en mejor estado. El alarido luego se perdió en la noche, arrastrado por las corrientes de viento como una palomilla de condenación. Deblan, sin embargo, siguió sin inmutarse, y con una calma marcial que sólo pueden brindar los años de experiencia, se introdujo en el hueco de negrura.


	3. Ojos blancos

- ¿Entonces no pueden explicarse los recientes sucesos? ¿Podrías describirme uno?- Siriol siguió caminando al lado de Kaze mientras éste intentaba, a todas luces, no mostrarse preocupado. La mujer tomaba todo con mucha profesionalidad, y una serenidad tan natural que, Kaze se atrevería a decir, ya rayaba con la rutina- Sólo un caso, ni importa cómo halla pasado, sólo que hallas estado presente-

Siriol despedía un aura de calma que hacía tanto se extrañaba en el fuerte. Era como si toda la presión que oprimía su pehco desde hacía semanas se desvaneciera alrededor de su persona. Kaze de pronto sentía como si pudiera respirar a salvo mientras estuveira en su presencia. Le hubiera respondido en el acto de no ser por una pequeña duda que le asaltó la mente. Por un momento se preguntó si no era simplemente la presencia de la Cazadora lo que le hacía sentirse tan aliviado.

- Pues…- Kaze pareció dudar un momento antes de soltar lo que iba a decir. Con un vistazo rápido examinó todo el movimiento del fuerte, y se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo antes de pronunciar las palabras. Quedas y sibilantes, susurrando como si temiera que el viento se hiciera con el chisme- No creo que deba hablar de esto, pero desde que lo tenemos aquí, nada ha sido normal. NADA ¿Ve esas barracas?- señaló hacia el edificio de madera- Créame que hay una razón para que ya nadie duerma ahí. Incluso yo no quería creerlo, pero las últimas semanas han sido un verdadero infierno. No sabe qué ha visto esta guarnición desde que Eso está aquí, incluso yo estoy solicitando al alto mando que me transfieran lo antes posible. Todos lo hacemos, pero el correo no ha llegado desde hace meses, y al coronel se rehúsa terminantemente a abandonar el fuerte. Yo, en lo personal, creo que él quiere quedarse con esa cosa lo más posible. Y lo que es más sospechoso es que no le hemos visto ya desde que pasó una semanas de su descubrimiento, allá en las cuevas del otro lado del monte- señaló el promontorio de tierra en la parte posterior del fuerte- Por mí, estría bien prenderle fuego y terminar con ello. Si sólo supiéramos dónde lo tienen…-

- Alto, ¿no sabes dónde lo tienen?- se sorprendió la mujer- Éste no es un fuerte tan grande, ¿dónde podrían esconderlo?- hizo una pausa, pensando en algo que pudiera haber omitido antes, y maldiciéndose por su estupidez y la de todo su grupo, por no notarlo- ¿Siquiera sabes si está aquí? Digo, ¿si es real?- Kaze se extrañó frente a la pregunta, musitando por lo bajo si en verdad lo decía en serio. El aura tranquilizadora de la Cazadora de pronto se esfumó y Siriol tomó una posición más agresiva- ¡Habla, hombre! ¿Lo has visto alguna vez?-

- No necesito verlo para creerlo- chilló Kaze en su defensa- Ni siquiera sé ahora qué es real... He tenido pesadillas que no podría contarle, aunque quisiera no lo puedo describir con palabras. Los animales se han ido en el momento exacto en el que todo empezó, y no hay manera de hacerlos volver, sólo atándoles a postes para evitar su huida. Todos hemos visto cosas que últimamente nos han hecho palidecer de miedo, ¡incluso a plena luz del día! Vi a mi hija, ¡mi hija! ¡Aquí mismo, en el muro, sosteniendo la cabeza de su madre! ¡Y todo mi escuadrón, incluso mi sargento, vieron ayer a un rebaño de vacas enloquecidas comerse a su pastor VIVO allá en el desierto, por sólo mencionarle unos cuantos! ¿Qué quiere que crea? ¿Que nos estamos volviendo locos? ¡Esto está más allá de nuestro entendimiento y ya no creo poder soportarlo por mucho tiempo!-

Siriol no se inmutó frente a la queja del soldado. De hecho parecía ignorarlo. Se recargó en el la almena del muro con semblante pensativo, mirando el vacío, luego el suelo, luego las estrellas, y luego el vacío de nuevo. No precía temerosa o extrañada, sino más bien reflexiva, como intentando calcular las dimenciones de algo invisible. Kaze no supo interpretar su lenguaje corporal. Si tuveira que adibinar, diría que aquella mujer lo estaba tomando por un loco. Después de todo, lo que había dicho no era del todo coherente, y sinceramente hasta él dudaba de su cordura los últimos tiempos…

- ¿Tienes una hija?- Fue lo único que preguntó Siriol, con el semblante aún extraviado.

Kaze, tomado por sorpresa por el cambio tan brusco de tema, asintió y se apresuró a sacar una foto de su niña. La había guardado en su bolsillo desde aquella ignominiosa aparición en las almenas, en las que se encontraban ahora, para recordar su rostro, y repetirse como letanía que lo que había visto no era real. Ahora apenas y soportaba verla, pero el tenerla a la mano le recordaba que lo que había presenciado, fuera lo que fuera, no se trataba de ella.

- Aquí…- le ofreció la foto. Siriol la tomó de su mano, casi arrancándola, y la examinó- Su nombre es Kami, y tiene dos años; tres en dos semanas. Espero poder enviarle algo desde este rincón olvidado de Dios, y verla si llego a salir algún día-

Siriol se sacó la capucha para mirar la imagen. Kaze, que todavía no había visto nada de ella más allá de las facciones inferiores de su rostro, entonces no pudo evitar sorprenderse al encontrar la visión que habían resguardado los pliegos negros y sombríos hasta entonces. Siriol tenía los ojos completamente blancos. Aunque todavía eran distinguibles las formas de las pupilas y las iris, habían perdido su color y ahora parecían sombras lechosas de lo que seguramente debieron ser rasgos más bellos. Su cabello castaño oscuro estaba cortado a rape y entre él asomaban ligeramente las visiones de cicatrices pasadas, cortadas que parecían confluir en la parte trasera de su cabeza… Con todo aún quedaba cierto remanente de la belleza que seguramente tendría de ser una persona normal, y la expresión de su rostro era tan afable que costaba trabajo pensar que podía ser la misma persona que lo había interrogado momentos atrás.

Siriol se tomó su tiempo para mirar la foto, con el gesto extraviado y con los ojos entornados como si nunca hubieran visto nada semejante. La niña se veía divina en aquella imagen. Su cabello dorado resaltaba con la luz del sol de un intenso día de verano, y el cachorro al que se aferraba le acariciaba su infantil mejilla con la lengua en señal de afecto, pero lo que destacaba más de aquella niña eran sus ojos; verdes como dos incrustaciones de jade en su marmórea piel.

Siriol no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de tristeza al hacer contacto con ellos, pues todos los Cazadores de Demonios en un principio fueron huérfanos o refugiados; gente con nada en la vida para aferrarse a ella, y Siriol, como cualquier otro en su fuero interno, deseaba saber cómo era vivir una vida normal. Pero aquellas aspiraciones, junto con básicamente todos los sueños de su infancia, como suele suceder con aquellos que llegan a vivir demaciado tiempo, se habían marchito en la sucesión de horrores que guardaban sus memorias hasta llevarle a preguntarse si en verdad quería vivir el día siguiente.

- ¿Señora?- se extrañó Kaze al ver la cara de Siriol lentamente, puede que hasta inconscientemente, transformarse en un semblante de melancolía- ¿Está bien?-

- Tienes una linda hija- musitó Siriol ajitando la cabeza para sacurdise esos pensamientos mientras le ofrecía la foto- Yo también tengo uno, pero no tengo fotos. No nos dejan llevarlas… Ya debería tener los cinco años, y también se encuentra a medio mundo de distancia- se volvió hacia las almenas y observó el horizonte, despreocupada aparentemente, pero no quería que el joven viera su rostro, contraído por el dolor mudo de la nostalgia. En vez de eso le dejó al soldado una visión de un amasijo de cicatrices que tenía en la parte trasera de su cráneo y en el que dificilmente le creía pelo- Es probable que inicie el entrenamiento el año quentra. Es el primero que ingresa a la Orden sin ser como… bueno, como el resto de nosotros, y aunque no lo he visto en tres años, sé que le está yendo bien. Quizás volvamos allá luego de esto y unas cuantas cosas más. No lo sé, a Deblan también le haría bien sentirse padre algunas veces-

- ¿Deblan?-

- Mi compañero- sonrió Siriol admirando la distancia que había desde el borde del muro hasta el suelo- Ya se conocieron. Quisiste dejarlo afuera junto con el resto de nosotros-

- ¿¡Es de él!?- se sorprendió Kaze, aún más que viendo la terrible herida en la cabeza de la Cazadora. Estaba claro que en su mente aquel hombre aparecía incluso como antropófago por su simple aire- ¡No te creo!-

- Siriol se volvió y sonrió fugazmente, pero enseguida se tornó algo más pensativa, girando su vista de nuevo hacia sus lugares infinitos. Con un resoplido de empatía se cruzó de brazos y se recargó de forma relajada en la almena, como si estuviera en algún lugar menos lúgubre, mientras su aura de tranquilidad volvía a impregnar el aire a su alrededor.

- Eran tiempos inciertos, y la verdad es que yo tampoco sé cómo ocurrió del todo, pero cuando me dí cuenta ya éramos algo más que simples compañeros…- volvió a mirar el cielo. Aunque no se veían las estrellas a causa de la arena que volava, Siriol parecía mantenerlas bien cuantificadas en su mente. Así se quedaron por un rato hasta que por fin ella volvió a romper el silencio- Tienes suerte por tener una hija bonita y una familia que te extraña- se subió la capucha- No desperdicies la oportunidad de salir de este agujero de mierda- metió la foto en el bolsillo del pecho de Kaze e inmediatamente después lo jaló hacia ella para quedar cara a cara- Y si yo fuera tú, me mantendría alejado el mayor tiempo posible de este fuerte- le susurró al oído. Acto seguido, la Cazadora de Demonios se apartó del soldado y descendió del muro sin mediar más palabra, al encuentro de sus demás compañeros.

* * *

Con un sentimiento de revoltijo en su vientre, Siriol abrió la mano izquierda, que había introducido en el bolsillo de Kaze en el oportuno consejo. En la palma de la Cazadora, la foto de Kami se mantenía en perfecto estado. Siriol lamentaba profundamente el hecho de despojar al hombre de su valioso recuerdo, pero era indispensable para continuar con la misión. Sabía perfectamente lo que se sentía, y si podría, se la devolvería cuando todo hubiera acabado. Pero mientras tanto tenía un deber, uno que excedía por mucho incluso su juicio de lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal. Siriol se guardó disimuladamente la foto entre los pliegos de su traje negro, poniendo especial cuidado en no doblarla ni arrugarla, después de todo, era algo preciado para un hombre.

Mientras tanto, abajo, Deblan emergió del hoyo de negrura que eran las barracas y se encaminó hacia el centro del fuerte. Ribe le hubiera hecho un comentario, pero con la simple aura que despedía el hombre era suficiente como para saber que estaría fuera de lugar, así que simplemente lo dejó partir en silencio. El semblante de Deblan no se había modificado ni un poco, pero de alguna forma parecía ostentar un grado mayor de condescendencia con los hombres que se cruzaban en su camino.

En aquel patio donde la arena silbaba sobre las cabezas de la adormilada guarnición, los Cazadores de Demonios se habían reunido, deliberando en susurros como si tramaran algo. Deblan irrumpió entre ellos con la simple mirada y los separó para encontrar a Siriol mostrándole a Jalil una pequeña fotografía. Aunque Deblan podía enterarse por medios más indirectos de lo que se trataba, aún así hizo la pregunta.

- Y bien… ¿Qué averiguaron?- se plantó entre el hombre y la mujer, examinando la foto con el soslayo de sus ojos.

Jalil se apresuró a entregarle un reporte hablado de la información que habían recabado, pero a Deblan poco le importaban aquellas cosas. La rutina, seguida muchísimas veces por el veterano, le resultaba ya tediosa e impersonal. En cuanto a Siriol, la mujer le mostró la imagen de la niña y se la puso en la mano.

- No creo que se trate de un simple demonio- dijo mientras rosaba la palma de Deblan con el desgastado papel fotográfico- La onda de locura se extiende por este pueblo como una epidemia, y no creo que lo halla logrado, ni expandirse ni crecer así de desproporcionadamente, de la noche a la mañana- Jalil citaba las diferentes versiones de los soldados del fuerte, sin embargo, la voz de Siriol penetró más que superficialmente en el adulto Cazador, se le notaba en el semblante.

- Supongo que sólo nos queda hablar con el oficial a cargo- se alzó de hombros, luego se giró hacia el resto de los Cazadores- El resto de ustedes, dispérsense y descansen. Aprovechen la hospitalidad de nuestro empleador, pero no se confíen. Las cosas aquí no son lo que parecen…-

Obedeciendo, aún Jalil, que no había logrado terminar su informe, la concentración de Cazadores se dispersó hacia la casi nula comodidad de las aristas de los muros. Algunos soldados ofrecieron compartir sus mantas y sitios más confortables con ellos, pero, en general, la aglomeración de Cazadores durmió bajo las invisibles estrellas. Sólo Deblan y Siriol se quedaron inmóviles en el centro. Ambos esperaron los largos minutos hasta asegurarse que las conciencias se desvanecieran en el empíreo onírico para poder hablar con libertad.

- Entonces, ¿qué es lo que realmente piensas?- susurró Siriol de espaldas a Deblan. Ambos sin darse la cara, como si instintivamente estuvieran vigilando los puntos ciegos del otro.

Deblan gruñó algo por lo bajo, ininteligible mientras pateaba tierra del suelo. En alguna parte alguien había tosido entre sueños, y aún entre todo el barullo del desierto Deblan había logrado anteponerse incluso a ésa efímera reacción física como si se lo hubieran anunciado. Había sido difícil entrenarse hasta ese punto, pero ahora pocas veces algo se le escapaba a sus sentidos.

- Pienso que esto es malo. Si lo que vi es cierto, esta entidad podría ser demasiado para un escuadrón nuevo de Cazadores de Demonios. Incluso para los doscientos hombres que la han retenido sin saberlo. Esta onda de locura se propaga con más velocidad de lo normal, y si tuvieras que preguntarme, te diría que no ha estado inactiva por poco tiempo precisamente…- la voz de Deblan estaba impregnada de alguna nota muda que la cargaba de preocupación y tensión a la vez- Cosas como estas no crecen alrededor de la piedras como enredaderas. Necesitan más tiempo. Mucho más tiempo del que requeriría un ser normal para envejecer. Creo que nos enfrentamos a algo que quizás no estemos listos para manejar-

- Yo igual lo siento. El mal del aire. No podría respirar con libertad incluso en cielo abierto con éste peso- se quejó Siriol. Para remarcar sus palabras, tosió por unos momentos antes de proseguir.- Además estos hombres están empezando a infectarse con ello. No me parece que debieran permanecer aquí mucho más. Éste tono fino, este aire, que lo hace diferente a los demás los está volviendo cada vez más locos-

Ambos no pudieron continuar por que entonces entró en acción un elemento extraño. La luz blanca de la linterna de Ribe irrumpió en el patio central, desconchando los nervios tan afinados del par de Cazadores, que al instante rompieron su posición como un par de golondrinas asustadas. El teniente había visto al resto de Cazadores dispersarse a sus lugares de descanso, pero no había inquirido en las razones de la peculiar aglomeración. Sin embargo, esas misteriosas palabras que se compartían aquellos que desde el principio había identificado como los líderes, se llevaban por delante partes de su curiosidad, como un reflector sobre un escenario de teatro, apuntado directamente a su privado monólogo.

- Lamento la intromisión, señores, pero hay algo que se me olvidó decirles con toda la cháhcara- sonrió Ribe. Siriol intentó no conectar sus ojos con los del teniente y Deblan simplemente le devolvió una mirada sin gracia. Seguramente Ribe debió percatarse de que no entraba en el mejor de los momentos, pero seguramente debía tener un motivo razonable para hacerlo… las posibilidades no le gustaron a ninguno de los dos importunados para anda- Señor, señora…- Hizo los respectivos saludos- Ahora que no hay nadie que mire, me gustaría introducirlos a la siguiente parte del recorrido…-


	4. Consignado a la perdición

Lo que el teniente no había dicho antes de mostrarle a Deblan las barracas, era que el edificio contiguo, apenas una casucha de firme ladrillo que antes hubiera sido al habitación personal de Ribe, tenía una trampilla que daba acceso a una red de cámaras subterráneas. El búnker había sido ampliado por la actual administración para ser usado como almacén de provisiones, de víveres, y, en el peor de los casos, como refugio. El único pasillo debía de extenderse desde un muro al otro del fuerte, pasando por diferentes puertas anti-explosiones de acero reforzado, cada una equidistante de la otra.

- ¿Usted sabía dónde la tenían todo este tiempo?- le preguntó Siriol mirando el hondo corredor, que apenas era iluminado por la linterna.

Ribe se alzó de hombros mientras buscaba el interruptor en una de las paredes cercanas. Cuando el hombre lo alcanzó, las luces de los desgastados focos bañaron la alargada instancia de una luminiscencia amarillenta, destacando en sus borrosos reflejos las puertas enmarcadas en ambas paredes, y una más al fondo, seguramente al final mismo del perímetro del fuerte.

- Las órdenes que me dieron constatan que no debo revelarle la ubicación a los reclutas. No es que no queramos deshacernos de Eso, pero al parecer el coronel tiene planes antes de que lo quememos en la hoguera- Ribe comenzó a andar por el pasillo. A su espalda, los Cazadores se desplazaban con tanto silencio y ligereza que incluso parecían sus sombras- Verán, cuando lo descubrimos no esperábamos que, sinceramente, algo así pudiera hallarse en lugar como éste. Digo, ¿quién podría imaginarse que hace milenios las cuevas estuvieran plagadas?-

Siriol no preguntó por el hecho de las cuevas mientras Deblan pareció asimilar la declaración con bastante tolerancia. Tantas veces en que el secreto habia sido necesario los había enseñado a ambos a compartir una fugaz mirada para comunicarse de manera implícita. Ribe no parecía tener la misma actitud marcial con la que se había presentado. Mientras, la impía presencia que cargaba el aire parecía ofuscar las percepciones de los tres. Aquella malignidad que se respiraba ocultaba bastante bien el olor a whiskey barato que no mucho tiempo atrás había llenado tantas copas deslizadas por la garganta del teniente en busca de valor. Y no tenía un mal motivo para no beber antes de bajar ahí.

Aún con la luz encendida la sensación de oscuridad no parecía menguar ante la vista de los pasantes, que más que poder ver el camino parecían observar un corredor más oscuro aún que la tormentosa noche del exterior. De hecho, algo en ellos les insinuaba con un cosquilleo que aquel lugar estaría mejor todavía apagado. En aquella alargada extensión, las paredes de adoquines amarillentos parecían ondularse mientras que un aire que olía por completo a miedo y desesperación emanaba en exhalaciones de la gran puerta de metal del fondo, dando la impresión de doblarla cual si fuera un tejido orgánico.

Curiosamente, nadie había notado ningún síntoma antes de dar algunos pasos, como si los hubiera esperado alguna atmósfera especialmente preparada para repeler conciencias humanas. En cuanto lo sintieron, ambos Cazadores se tornaron el uno al otro con miradas de preocupación; sus ojos de pronto se habían vuelto rojo brillante, y destellaban entre las sombras de sus capuchas, indicando sin lugar a dudas la proximidad de la presencia maligna. Si aquella monstruosidad podía invocar un aura de aquellas proporciones, entonces estaba más que claro que las sospechas de estarse enfrentando a un enemigo más allá de lo normal no eran infundadas.

A pesar de que Ribe necesitara el alcohol para sedar aquella sensación, tanto Deblan como Siriol habían aprendido a levantar barreras mentales contra aquel tipo de desgaste, fatal para cualquier novato. Sin embargo ninguno de los tres ocupantes había logrado omitir algo que iba más allá de lo mental. Se trataba de aquel regusto metálico que flotaba en el aire, cálido, amargo, y sobre todo fuerte, como un licor de esencia tan poderosa que rayaba en lo terrible. En instantes les había adormilado las papilas, y ahora parecía ir por más, bajando por su garganta.

Sin embargo, la marcha continuó.

A pesar de estar tan relativamente cerca, cada paso al frente parecía alejar más la puerta, sintiendo en el cuerpo una presión de sus percepciones cada vez mayor con cada centímetro que se desplazaban. De todos modos, y luchando contra una sensación de vértigo tan grande como la misma inmensidad, Ribe pudo alcanzar la última puerta de metal, aunque en su semblante, aún al borde del ahogo, se le apreciaba como si lo hubieran hundido en el océano abrazado a una bala de cañón. Las facciones enrojecidas del teniente comunicaban a gritos que su fisionomía, aunque destacable comparada con el promedio, no soportaría aquel veneno psíquico por mucho tiempo. Deblan lo entendía, pues es difícil resistirse a la sensación de ser corroído en las instancias de tu propia alma. Si incluso aquella pesada pieza de metal podía darle al Cazador de Demonios una sensación de alejamiento, como si al abrirla fueran succionados por un infinito vacío, con dificultad podía imaginar qué le tendría que estar haciendo al pobre hombre que intentaba alcanzar la manija con sus dedos entorpecidos, apenas móviles de forma coherente por el entumecimiento de sus nervios.

- L-lamento tener que dejarlos aquí, pero mi recorrido termina donde empieza la "suite especial"- articuló el hombre con dificultad, como si le estuvieran presionando la garganta- …Además, no quiero arruinarles la sorpresa-

Intentaba parecer calmado, incluso borracho, pero el miedo que lo llenaba superaba con creces su estado etílico. Con vacilación, Ribe corrió el cerrojo y empujó rápidamente la puerta, desviando la mirada y el cuerpo todo lo que podía de la presencia oscura que había detrás. Deblan pudo reprenderlo, pero del espacio desde dentro de la cámara salió un hedor tan nauseabundo que, incluso con la experiencia de los dos, casi los hace desmayar. De hecho, al mero contacto con aquel aire demoniaco, todos sufrieron un respingo, y sintieron la necesidad de precipitarse al suelo, o de salir de aquella instancia, lejos del tufo mental que provocaba aquella habitación, como la pesadilla del más profundo de los infiernos. Al otro lado, la luz no podía penetrar ni un centímetro de suelo en aquella oscuridad, tan sustancial que ya empezaba a dejar de ser etérea.

La negrura ocultaba completamente la habitación y rebasaba completamente el umbral de la vista. Lo que sea que hubiera detrás del marco era un completo y tétrico misterio. Más allá, las líneas desdibujadas de lo que se supone que debía ser el cuarto brindaban a la visión más avezada la impresión de que ahí terminaba incluso la misma realidad.

- Agua… Necesito agua…-

El lamento que de pronto emergió del interior de las sombras se oyó tan quedo y barítono que se hubiera confundido con el mismo susurro del viento, sin embargo algo en la voz sugería una inmiscuidad con la misma atmósfera que hasta parecía como si hubiera sido una fuerza natural en sí la que hubiera logrado articular esas palabras. Era difícil creer que la fuente de aquella voz fuera más que insustancial. En ese preciso momento Ribe simplemente no pudo contener la necesidad física de temblar, incluso exudar frío sudor. El teniente se dobló sobre sí mismo e intentó, tapándose la boca, no expulsar todo lo que su estómago contenía. Su semblante, quizás a base de fuerza de voluntad, parecía ignorar el tormento físico que infligía aquella inteligencia extraña, pero era innegable que su máximo anhelo en esos momentos era salir de ahí.

- L-lo siento…- musitó, gorgoteante por lo que subía por su garganta- Es… muy fuerte-

Deblan lo despidió con algo más de esfuerzo que un gesto de la mano. Siriol reforzó la disposición asintiendo; aquel hombre ya había sufrido suficiente. Ribe pareció no captarlo al principio, pero de todos modos abandonó el pasillo sin decir nada, tapándose la boca y sujetándose el vientre para contener sus terribles contraxiones. Si no se fue corriendo fue para cuidar su dignidad, pero de todos modos se alejó a paso veloz de aquella pesadilla subterránea, ancioso por volver a la superficie lo antes posible.

- Supongo que no nos acompañará a la salida- musitó Siriol con una sonrisa, pero Deblan no le encontró gracia.

El hombre se encaró al abismo enmarcado entre las paredes con un semblante tan duro como el mismo metal del que estaba compuesta la puerta. Su gabardina de nuevo se sacudió por el contacto con las energías demoníacas, pero al Cazador no le importó. Aquello lo había hecho tantas veces que la única expectación que le quedaba dentro era la duda de lo que encontraría ahí. Así que igualmente se serenó con una larga exhalación, y con paso firme se adentró en la habitación, sin vacilación ni temor, que antes expresara su aficionado guía.

En la oscuridad, en efecto, la luz parecía no penetrar ni por su propia fuerza. Debía haber paredes que delimitaran aquel espacio, pero en esos momentos parecía que el hecho de pasar más allá del marco de la puerta era entrar en la eternidad misma. Deblan podía sentir en cada fibra de su cuerpo cómo la presión espiritual lo sofocaba, y hubiera tenido éxito de no ser por que el alma del Cazador podía contrarrestar ese efecto, si no totalmente, hasta el punto de que no le fuera una molestia. Detrás de él la figura de Siriol en el iluminado pasillo brillaba como el contorno de un recuerdo lejano.

- ¿Quién anda ahí?-

El susurro se convirtió en una fría navaja para los oídos dentro de aquella negrura. Pero eso no era nada que no tuviera solución. Deblan buscó a tientas en la pared hasta encontrar un interruptor. Casi le sorprendió el darse cuenta de que sólo había dado un paso hacia el interior y no un clavado en el abismo, como le había dado la impresión por un momento... Otra mala señal.

Igualmente no le tomó más que un intento encontrar lo que buscaba con el tacto. Lo pulsó y la iluminación se abatió contra aquel manto de sombras, como dos ejércitos de pulgas debatiendo por la realidad, hasta que la estancia quedó al descubierto por una luz ambarina. Ahí, entre las cuatro paredes rojas, la habitación despejada tenía espacio suficiente como para treinta personas, pero por obvias razones había sido vaciada. Lo único destacable era una mesa larga y un par de sillas delante de la Cosa, que se sostenía en el centro. Deblan sabía que el foco debía emitir una luz blanco intenso, pero por alguna razón se distorsionaba como en una mala fotografía, causando una ilusión de sepia bastante surrealista. Y el único ocupante del cuarto, atado a un poste bien anclado al centro del mismo, era el causante de todo aquello.

- ¿Por qué si estaba soñando?- se quejó la mujer.

Debería de estar en los treintas, y sus arruinadas facciones destacaban el pasado reciente y violento que había sufrido. Esa piel marrón oscuro era acompañada por los largos y desaliñados cabellos que caían desde sus hombros, sucios, resecos, y apestosos por la falta de aseo. La Cosa colgaba de la columna atada de manos y pies con grilletes capaces de inmovilizar a una bestia furiosa.

- ¿Vienen a matarme?- la criatura alzó la decaída cabeza para mirar con el filo de sus ojos, brillantes como piedras preciosas, a sus ocupantes- ¿Quiénes son? ¿A caso vienen a sacarme, o harán lo que los otros hombres y sólo me golpearán?- hablaba quedamente, seco. Tanto que uno diría que por su garganta no se había deslizado nunca nada más que arena- ¿No tendrán algo de agua? Es que tengo la garganta reseca y hace mucho que el paje no baja… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?- aquellas preguntas despuntaban una voz tan inocente y sincera que cualquier corazón débil se hubiera resquebrajado ante el tono tan seductor de la misericordia. Lamentablemente, ése no era el caso.

- Buenas noches- saludó Deblan cortésmente. Su nuevo y espontáneo semblante hacía parecer que se había encontrado con un viejo amigo. Sus ojos seguían siendo dos estrellas rojas, pero definitivamente su cambio era impresionante para su carácter inicial. Detrás de él, Siriol cerró la puerta lentamente- Dejaré que los de arriba nos den privacidad. Mi compañera cerrará la puerta- Siriol asumió calmadamente el asiento de la mesa, aún sin mediar palabra. Deblan sacó con bastante naturalidad la otra silla detrás de la mesa y la emparejó de espaldas a la mujer, casi invadiendo el poco espacio vital que le quedaba- Me sentaré aquí. Espero que no te moleste- lentamente se sentó inverso a la orientación de la silla, apoyando sus antebrazos en el respaldo- Y bien… ¿Tienes algo que decir antes de que empecemos?-

La mujer extrañó su gesto a la sombra de su propia cabeza, indignada, antes de responder. Sus ojos seguían pareciendo dos gemas recién sacadas del fuego más intenso.

- Me gustaría saber qué hago aquí, cómo es que llegué y de qué se me acusa, para empezar- dijo con extrañeza.

Deblan sonrió en silencio, algo tan ajeno a él que hasta parecía antinatural. El Cazador de Demonios se levantó de la silla, se sacó sus guantes de cuero y se quitó su gabardina. A la vista quedó expuesto un traje de malla negra que lo cubría casi por completo. Estaba remendado en un centenar de lugares, y sobre ella había correas que acababan en una docena de bolsillos. Sus pantalones, más holgados eran de lona y acababan en dos botas brillantes. La cara de Deblan completametne descubierta era un retrato vivo de lo dura que había sido su vida, sin lugar en ella ya para la duda o la vacilación, y todo era potenciado por aquellos ojos rojo brillante. Incluso sonriendo parecía más amenazadora que el gesto fiero de un tigre a punto de lanzarse por su presa.

- Verás. No sé si lo notes, pero no somos la clase de personas que tienden a creerse esa clase de mierda. Simplemente dinos qué haces aquí, y porqué- Deblan recuperó su cariz natural. La mujer se extrañó todavía más, pero no tuvo tiempo de replicar, pues en un momento, con su gran mano, el Cazador de Demonios la tomó de los cabellos y la alzó completamente para encararla, procurando dejar su dedo pulgar en el centro de su frente, su gesto normal de pronto recuperado- Vamos, recuerda el fuego y la sangre que se le arrebató a tu rey, abominación. La hora de tu especie ha acabado. Los hombres reinan sobre tus dunas y han profanado tu montaña. Ahora dime, qué ocultas, monstruo del abismo, ¡dímelo, te lo ordeno!-

La mujer no respondió. La voz rasposa y seca que manaría de su garganta pareció ahogarse antes de la contestación. En ese momento se dio un cambio en la atmósfera del lugar. Una ligera brisa sin origen circuló en el cuarto a medida que la temperatura comenzaba a descender de forma apreciable. Deblan se mantuvo firme, sabiendo lo que seguramente vendría. Siriol se mantuvo detrás de él, lista para recibir cualquier señal de su compañero que indicara que la necesitba. A otro nivel de percepción, ambos Cazadores podían experimentar el horrendo movimiento de las ondas a su alrededor. Una perturbación de energía espiritual roja como la sangre que probocaba el brillo del alma de Deblan al chocar contra el negro bacío que era en realidad la presencia que en esos momentos se staba invocando.

La cabeza de la chica súbitamente se enrojeció hasta el punto en que parecía que la sangre la iba a hacer explotar. Algo dentro de ella dio la sensación de romperse y desplegarse, desde una locación otrora oculta, a todos los rincones de su recipiente, como la tinta se mezcla con el agua hasta dejarla de un color ajeno.

Deblan mantuvo su posición. Aquel era el momento más crucial de la operación que quería llevar a cabo. Hay que saber que un Cazador de Demonios es el receptáculo de la energía antidemoniaca, y muy seguido es por experiencias cercanas a la muerte que llegan a desarrollar un potencial que resulta dañino a las criaturas del abismo, no sólo en fuerza sino también en alma, como si emanaran una atmósfera tóxica para ellos.

El dedo pulgar del hombre entonces comenzó a desprender un hedor nauseabundo a piel quemada y sangre hirviente mientras que los cabellos de la mujer retrocedían por sus propios medios ante la presión, dejando la cara de la joven y la horrible quemadura que se le estaba haciendo completamente descubiertas. La criatura no modificó su semblante en lo absoluto, a pesar de estar evidentemente sometida a un tormento físico indescriptible.

Sus ojos rápidamente se tornaron completamente negros, como si nunca hubieran sido humanos en realidad, sin abandonar su pálido brillo espectral del todo. El abismo estaba bellamente representado en aquellas dos sombras que producían vértigo el sólo mirarlas. Las comisuras de los labios finalmente se tornaron hacia arriba y rebelaron dientes perfectamente blancos, como si se tratara de pruritos de pureza perdida, un blanco tan inmaculado que rayaba incluso en lo terrible.

- ¿Qué crees que haces, humano?- irrumpió una voz desde lo profundo de su cuerpo, más aún que su reseca garganta. El ambiente se tornó caliente de golpe, tanto que el simple hecho de respirar era una lucha contra la asfixia en sí, y el aire crepitó con la agitación de un bostezo desde una dirección incognoscible. La muchacha subió los ojos y los entornó en sus puntos cardinales desde su inmóvil posición en el poste- Tu raza no es más que un soplo de polvo en la inmensidad de la creación, y no me arrodillaré ante los pútridos insectos que se creen reyes de todo cuanto ven y no respetan ni los lugares de los mortales ni los de los dioses. Tú estas consignado a la perdición ¡Toda tu raza está consignada a la perdición! Sólo que aún no se dan cuenta…-La boca de la mujer articulaba, pero estaba desfasada con el sonido que se escuchaba, obviamente queriendo dejar salir algo más que las palabras buscadas para coincidir con un lenguage de significado imposible. Esa voz parecía intangible, como si aquella cosa hablara desde el aire mismo a su alrededor.

- Tú no tienes derecho a hablarme así, monstruo- la reprendió el Cazador- Dime qué es lo que ocultas y quizás te mandaré a la negrura de una forma rápida- Deblan apartó la mano de su cabeza. El escozor que le probocaba el contacto con aquella criatura terrible ya se había esparcido al resto de sus dedos y se sentía como si le corroyera toda la mano. Además, el cuero cabelludo pronto comenzaría a ceder paso a su cráneo, y un cuerpo inútil para residir puede ser peor como prisión para la más reacia de las inteligencias que dejarla en libertad.- Dime, ¿qué buscaban los hombres cuando penetraron en tu guarida? ¿Qué tesoros te son tan preciados que tienes que defenderlos a cualquier costo?-

- Pero qué estúpidos son aquellos que valoran las cosas brillantes- se rió el aire. Las pulsaciones imitaron las risas humanas en más de una tonalidad, todas igual de siniestras. Otros sonidos invadieron el aire, que más que parecerse a algo que se pudiera asociar con objetos imaginables, se componían de melodías imposibles y armonías rotas. Susurros de cosas que sólo pueden fabricar pesadillas.

Aquel despliegue de fuerza infernal hubiera hubiera sido suficiente para paralizarle el corazón a cualquiera. Incluso Deblan, con toda su experiencia, había sentido un escalofrío, y Siriol, sin saberlo, había palidecido frente a la siniestra sobrecarga de sus sentidos.

- Son tan superficiales que las necesitan, mi Señor ¿A caso no estoy en lo correcto al decir que los hemos visto matarse por algo más que un inútil pedazo de vidrio y metal?- la voz se alzó entre todo el caos de sonido como una batuta frente a una orquesta- No, Señor. Mi Señor tiene la devoción autentica y la verdadera libertad del alma acecha tras su velo ¿Tú que crees, humano, que por fin se dio alguien que puede apreciar el verdadero valor de las cosas? Es en el principio de la espiritualidad que tanto temen es en el que deberían confiar más, y por fin aceptaron la iluminación. Por eso estoy aquí- la cosa no dejó de sonreír detrás de la boca física de la mujer. Incluso se podía vislumbrar la diferencia con una fisiología grotesca tras aquella cubierta humana. En definitiva sus dientes tan perfectos, más allá incluso de la percepción de la belleza, no podían ser más que una obra de poder terrible, destinada a un sentido de la estética más amplio que las pobres necesidades humanas- Ve a las cuevas, hombre. Habla con el coronel. Luego volverás aquí y me desatarán los hombres para que ante sus ojos maravillados pueda por fin iluminarlos. Ve, Cazador de Demonios, paladín de los principios de la humanidad. Ve y averigua por qué tengo que prevalecer para enseñar a tu gente. Habla con el coronel, él sabe más de lo que dice, y ciertamente más de lo que hace… Vete e ilumínalos, Señor ¡Tráeles la luz de mi Señor!-

* * *

La trampilla del piso se abrió y del hueco emergió la figura de Deblan. El Cazador respiró el aire de la noche, liberador, y se volvió para ayudar a su compañera, que venía detrás de él. Debajo, la negrura parecía tragarse todo, incluso más que cuando habían descendido por primera vez. Entre las sombras parecía seguir crepitando, aquella risa malsana, y Deblan sinceramente esperaba que fuera así. Que la pesadilla no se hubiera grabado en su mente.

La tormenta seguía arrojando arena sobre el fuerte, pero el aire que arrastraba el molesto desierto era mil veces más puro que el del interior de aquellas catacumbas. Ribe, seguramente los había estado esperando, pero había sucumbido al sopor causado por el alcohol desde hacía más o menos una hora atrás, a juzgar por la abismal profundidad de su sueño. Deblan y Siriol pasaron a su lado en completo silencio para no despertarlo. Volvieron calladamente al centro del patio y se colocaron de espaldas para celebrar su asamblea una vez más. Esta vez sin inesperadas interrupciones.

- Es peor de lo que imaginé- musitó Deblan, preocupado- Esta misión no es para novatos, y todos los que estamos aquí corremos peligro, incluso nosotros. Deberíamos llamar al monasterio, y reunir una partida de caza para que la exterminaran. No quiero ni imaginarme lo que ocurriría si la soltáramos, y no tengo intención de hacerlo. Mañana hablamos con el coronel y para la noche ya la habremos matado, estén de acuerdo aquí o no. No podemos permitir que sigan guareciendo algo como esto por mucho tiempo o su infección se esparcirá más. Si sigue así me temo que todos aquí terminen por enloquecer-

- Estoy de acuerdo- contestó Siriol- Pero ella quería que fuéramos a las cuevas ¿Por qué? Creo que quiere que veamos algo. Tal vez lo que impulsó a los hombres a entrar ahí en primer lugar. Y también está el hecho de que no hemos visto a ninguno de los pobladores, ni siquiera cuando entramos ¿De dónde salió esa chica? Se le nota que no era soldado, ni enfermera siquiera. No me quiero indagar mucho, pero creo que la situación es más difícil de lo que imaginábamos. Mañana deberíamos registrar las cuevas, sólo para encontrar algún indicio de sus argumentos… o quizás algo que demuestre que el coronel tiene algo que esconder-

- Pero sólo escúchate, Siriol- se mofó Deblan, tratando infructuosamente de retirar algo de tensión a la atmósfera- Un demonio te habla como una adolescente ebria y ya quieres comprobar sus teorías ¿Qué tal si se trata de una trampa y sólo quería llevarnos ahí para tendernos una emboscada? ¿No has considerado que pueden haber más como Eso allá afuera, listos para arrasar el fuerte en cualquier momento? Si descuidamos este lugar incluso podría haber un ataque sin nuestro conocimiento ¿De qué nos serviría ir a investigar si regresamos y están todos muertos?-

Ambos permanecieron así un momento, analizando sus argumentos. Por fin, luego de una larga pausa, Siriol habló.

- Podemos dejar al escuadrón en el fuerte, tomar a Jalil e irnos a ver las cuevas. Así, no pondremos en riesgo innecesario a los reclutas y podremos llegar al fondo de todo esto. No te preocupes por lo que pueda decir el coronel. Si es culpable entonces en efecto encontraremos algo. Y sobre la emboscada… por favor, hemos salido de peores- sonrió recordando cada vez que se habían visto con la espalda contra la pared. Deblan no dijo nada, pero sonrió ante la idea; una sonrisa más genuina que la que le había dado al monstruo en el subterráneo. Siriol simplemente supo por la falta de respuesta que el plan le agradaba- Está hecho entonces- Sonrió a su vez. De nuevo el entendimiento quedó tácito, acabando así la conversación.

Deblan dejó que Siriol fuera quien escogiera lugar, y ambos quedaron acurrucados entre los cuerpos de los otros noctámbulos. Aquellos hombres dormían tan tiesos que incluso su respiración parecía sugerir que fueran de piedra. Siriol fue la primera en dejarse caer y luego sintió la presencia física de Deblan. Quedó de espaldas a su compañero, pero de todos modos éste deslizó un brazo sobre su figura y la cubrió con algo que, gracias a su extraña comprensión tácita, hacía mucho tiempo no había experimentado: un gesto, aunque tosco, de cariño. Siriol no pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea de que el duro y despiadado Deblan Jermin dejara ver sus colores frente ella en ese tipo de privacidad, pero no tuvo que decir nada más. Antes de que pensara en algo para la ocasión, su cansancio físico, que hasta ese punto no había notado, repentinamente se manifestó y los envolvió a ambos con el velo de oscuridad sin sueños que es el espacio onírico de cada adepto de la Orden.

* * *

- ¿Tú qué crees? Se hacen demasiadas preguntas. Pueden comprometer el objetivo del plan si llevan su investigación demasiado lejos- desde la ventana, la voz del capitán se parecía a un susurro sibilante. Más propicia para algún tipo de roedor.

En la habitación, que era el despacho privado del coronel, el olor a suciedad y cosas aún peores, que se había acumulado por días, y el acre perfume de un puro medio consumido por el descuido competían por impregnar toda la estancia. La electricidad funcionaba, pero la ausencia de luz ocultaba a la perfección la ubicación geográfica de sus ocupantes. Únicamente destacaban en aquella negrura las formas apenas delineadas de un catre debajo de la ventana abierta y el flanco izquierdo de un escritorio colmado por el descuido. La pierna derecha del capitán era todo lo que podía verse antes de ser devorada por la negrura.

- Qué deberíamos hacer, mayor, coronel...- se volvió entre las sombras hacia los otros ocupantes- ¿Tomamos acción?-

Una pequeña risita sonó en la oscuridad. Del otro lado de la habitación, la voz sin cuerpo de su acompañante, sonora y gruesa, le llegó como acarreada por el viento a manera de un pesado fardo.

- Calma, Faye. La prudencia es el mejor de los actos. No sacaremos nada si nos inmiscuimos en sus andanzas antes de tiempo. De todas formas ya oíste, se irán mañana a primera hora a revisar las cuevas…- era innegable que, a pesar de no poder ver más allá de centímetros en la inescrutable oscuridad, la boca que había pronunciado las oraciones sonreía- Si no, podemos preguntarle a nuestro Señor, ¿no es así, coronel?-

- S-si- desde la luz, sobre el escritorio, se podía divisar una sombra más negra que la oscuridad normal.

El coronel no hubiera podido articular más aunque hubiera querido, pues su estado físico no se lo permitiría. En esos momentos estaba dando la hora del amanecer. Las nubes se corrían y la arena poco a poco se dejaba caer a tierra, por fin cansada de volar. Faye entonces, sin necesidad de órdenes, se levantó y encaminó a la ventana. Su marcada constitución física quedó al descubierto por un segundo antes de que devolviera la penumbra subterránea a la habitación, cerrando la escotilla de golpe. La luz no debía entrar en aquel recinto antes de tiempo.


End file.
